Max, Percy and Harry
by awesomegrl77
Summary: Max and her flock are BROUGHT DOWN by something to a STRANGE CASTLE where they meet some DEMIGODS, some WIZARDS and a HELL OF A LOT OF IDIOTS  including Malfoy . WARNING:This story contains SO MUCH GAS it COMES OUT the SCREEN! PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please comment and tell me what you think!**

**Note: made before TLO and during TOOTP and during Fang, before the flock split up and stuff. Thalia is still a Hunter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Max Ride or Harry Potter. This means I am not Rick Riordan, James Patterson or J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would be rich and would be able to ditch my family! HA HA HA!**

Max's POV

'OW! Where are we?' I asked, rubbing my head. The flock and I had just crash landed in some random grass place we'd been flying over a second ago. I tried and failed to remember what had happened. 'Guys! You all OK? And does anybody remember what happened?' I heard several groans indicating the flock's okness when a volley of silver arrows came at us. Oh, now I remember what happened. We'd been cruising around this seemingly abandoned castle and we were about to stop for lunch when these silver arrows came at us! I am so pissed! I will so kill the people who did this!

'Hey they're just kids!' I heard a voice yell.

'Is anybody hurt? And is everybody here?' I asked anxiously and unsure whether any of the flock but me were here. I sat up and saw all 5 of them sitting up.

'We're all here Max. And none of us are hurt.' said Fang. I looked at myself. I wasn't hurt either! Yay!

'You guys alright? Sorry 'bout knocking you down, we just didn't expect to see flying kids and I got seriously freaked out. Kinda auto respond to danger, ya know?' I nodded and looked at our attackers. There were 4 of them, 3 who had black hair and looked kinda related, but they all had different coloured eyes, and a blonde. The blonde and one of the others were girls and the other two were guys. The blonde girl had stormy grey eyes, a orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, jeans and looked about my age, 15. The black haired girl looked about 16 and had electric blue eyes and was wearing a silver camo jacket, silver pants and a death to Barbie shirt, which I can totally relate to. 1 of the boys had sea green eyes, a shirt like the blonde girl's, blue jeans and also looked 15. The last guy looked about 13 and had super dark eyes, kinda like Fang's. He was wearing a black aviators jacket, black pants and a black tee. They looked at me.

'Who are you?' I managed to ask first. They looked at me, each other, then me again. The blonde one stepped forward

'Hi, I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Thalia and Nico. What're your names?' She had gestured to each of them in turn, the older guy first, then the other girl, then the younger boy. 'And, um, do you know where we are?' She asked hesitatingly.

'Nope and I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, he's blind, Nudge, Gasman, don't ask, and this is Angel. Don't play poker or anything with her!' I said, warning them, if not actually telling them, about Angel's mind reading powers. She looked at me innocently.

Max, said Angel in my head, you don't have to hide our powers, they have powers too, they're demigods, half Gods, half human.

'Holy shit.' I said out loud, then in my head saying, tell everyone else Angel. She nodded then a collective group of swearing came from all except Fang and Angel, I'd decided to swear again.

'Um, what are you guys swearing about?' said the blonde girl, Annabeth.

'You guys are demigods!' said Angel, a little too brightly. They all gasped and looked uncomfortable. Hey! You found out we have wings! What's the big deal?

'Angel, what have I told you about reading peoples minds, finding out their deepest secrets and then telling the whole world about it and how you know?' I said, frowning at Angel. The demigods looked freaked out and confused. Interesting combo of emotions.

'Sorry Max. They know we can fly and have wings though, so it's roughly even!' She replied.

'Wait! Did you just say she can read minds? The 6 year old can read minds?' said Nico. He seriously looked like a mini-Fang, only not so much with the personality.

'I'm 7!' said Angel angrily. 'And yes, I can read minds so stop thinking about random shit like why does that guy look like me? It's seriously annoying!' Geez, I thought, I've never seen Angel go this psycho, those kids must be thinking some seriously bad things.

'Who are you guys? How'd you get on the grounds? Are you muggles?' asked a new voice. Geez, how many people were we gonna meet today? The flock and I all stood up and faced the new people.

'Who are you? Where are we? What the crap shit is going on? And what are muggles?' I said, looking at the new people. There were 3 people, 2 guys and a girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and 1 of the guys had red hair and lots of freckles. The last guy looked like that guy Percy, only with emerald green eyes. They looked at us.

'Um, I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley.' said the guy with dark hair. 'Who are you?'

Percy stepped forward. 'I'm Percy Jackson, these people are Annabeth, Thalia and Nico. Where are we?'

'I'm Maximum Ride. This is Fang, Iggy, he's blind, Nudge, Gasman, don't ask, and Angel, don't play poker with her, she can read minds and sometimes influence them.' I said, looking at them all.

'Ok…you guys are at Hogwarts…'said Hermione.

'Hogwarts? What kind of name is that?' said Iggy, probably getting seriously freaked out by all the unknown people.

'Hogwarts,' she began, looking at Iggy. 'Is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now, if you aren't muggles, and you aren't witches or wizards, then what are you?'

'We're demigods.' said Annabeth, gesturing to Percy, Thalia and Nico.

'We're Avian-Americans.' I said. They started giving us weird looks. 'That means we're 2% bird, 98% human.' I finished, spreading out my wings, while the rest of the flock did the same.

'Wow!' exclaimed Ron.

'Wow, indeed, Mr Weasley, now why don't you all come to my office?'

**Please Subscribe! Also, Max Ride is the best book ever, with PJ and HP coming in a close 2****nd****!**


	2. We meet Dumbledore!

**Disclaimer: Hello! I don't believe we've met! My name is awesomegrl77, which means I'm NOT Rick Riordan, James Patterson or J.K. Rowling. This also means I don't own anything in this story except the plotline, any OCs in it and this fabulous disclaimer! Enjoy reading this fabulous story, made so by the awesome plotline, not just the characters!**

Harry's POV

The demigods and the half bird people were in Dumbledore's office. We had to wait outside, which was really annoying, but I was still in shock from the whole we are the children of gods and we are half birds with wings! Its was seriously freaky. I hoped they'd stay the year though, because it looks like we could use all the help we could get with Voldemort back and stuff.

Percy's POV

Wow. This Dumbledore guy was so weird! He kept going on about how this is a school for witches and wizards and he is very surprised to see us over the borders and other thing. My ADHD made me think about the pictures on the walls instead. They were moving! When Annabeth had asked about this Dumbledore just said something about a charm or something. Again, I was really paying any attention. But then he asks us something.

Max's POV

'How would you 10 like to attend Hogwarts? You'd be staying in a maximum(ha ha! Maximum!) security dorm with the 3 you met just before. There'd be plenty of food and a place to sleep, even for a little while. You wouldn't even have to attend any classes and you certainly wouldn't have to learn anything if you didn't wish to. Our school year has just ended but you'd be welcome to come back in September.'

I immediately felt 4 people looking at me, 5 if you count Total. I tried not to look at them, and instead looked at Fang. Unfortunately, he was looking at something, laughing, which made me look at it to see what was funny enough to make him laugh. Dam! He just had to be looking at the rest of the flock, didn't he! They were all giving me a mixture of bambi eyes and crocodile tears. I cracked.

'Ok, ok! You can go!' I said, with great reluctance. 'But no influencing peoples minds, flying in front of people or doing anything they can't put down to magic or normalness!' I looked at Angel and Gazzy a lot when I said this. They all looked so happy I almost smiled. Almost. I turned to glare at Fang but he'd gone back to no emotions. I glared at him, then somebody said something that caught my attention.

'Please, Percy! Can we at least ask Chiron?' asked tat blonde girl Annabeth.

'Yeah! Please, Percy! I'm so bored in the underworld. And Persephone keeps turning me into a flower and whenever Demeter's there, she tries to send me to a farm or make me eat cereal! I seriously hate cereal!' said the other guy, Nico. When he said he hated cereal, the sky thundered. 'Sorry!' He shouted when this happened.

'Percy, you know you're gonna bow down to pressure eventually, so why not say yes now?' asked Annabeth.

'I already said yes, you 2 were too busy trying to convince me to say it that you didn't even notice! And we have to ask Chiron anyway.' shouted Percy, while I wondered who Chiron is.

'Huh? Oh…right…I knew that! I was just humouring Nico!' She replied.

'Yeah! Wait…hey! You were not humouring me!' said Nico.

'I'm coming too if anybody wants to know. Lady Artemis said I had a year free of the duties of the Hunters as long as I didn't break my vowels.' said the girl with dark hair, Thalia.

'Cool! I'll just I-M Chiron to ask.' replied Percy, while Annabeth and Nico started arguing about who was humouring who. Percy took out a solid gold coin and, while a mist suddenly appeared, creating a rainbow, mumbled something that contained Iris, offering and Camp Half-Blood. A window appeared and a horse man appeared. A centaur, maybe made by the School, but he looked too old.

'Hey Chiron!' said Percy, as if this was all perfectly normal to him. 'This man Professor Dumbledore has said that me, Nico and Annabeth could go to this school for witches and wizards next year! And Thalia will be coming too, but we just had to ask you first. Their school term starts in September! Can we go?' he asked.

'Yes but you need to ask your mum and Paul before as you need to have permission to go to a different school.' said the centaur, Chiron.

'Cool! Bye!' Percy said. He slashed his hand across the window thing and it disappeared, though the rainbow was still there. He threw in another gold coin thing and mumbled something again. This time, a woman and a man appeared in the window thing.

'Hi mum! Paul! I need to ask you about going to a school for witches and wizards for a few weeks in September!' said Percy in a rush. His mum looked at the window thing as Paul swore and looked shocked.

'Percy, how many times have I told you not to use Iris Messaging in front of Paul! He's not used to it. And yes, if Paul says it's ok, you can go.'

'Yeah, yeah, you can go, but what am I gonna tell the school?' said Paul, still a little shocked.

'Tell them I'm on an exchange program through my summer camp and I'm going to some school in England and won't be back for a little bit.' replied Percy.

'Ok! But no getting into fights with others, no drinking or smoking and do as Annabeth tells you.' said Percy's mum.

'Ok! See you soon!' said Percy, just before he cut off the connection, just as he had before.

'What just happened?' I asked. We all looked at each other.

'I guess we need to explain a few things.' said Annabeth. 'This might take a while so you might wanna sit down.'


End file.
